Six Lives
by inkdragon13
Summary: Rex, Six and I walked down the hall, trying to be casual. "Where have you three been?" We all turned around at the same time to see White on a mounted screen He burned holes through all of us. Oh boy.  Will they stay cat people? Chap 8! Holix moment!
1. Oh, Geez

**My kitten has inspired me to do this to Six. How, I don't know and why…well I'm just doin this for the heck of it. Special thanks to my annoying and lovable kitten, Joule! Enjoy!**

Six Lives

I stared at the ceiling. Rex should have broken out by now and I have a half a brain to get out myself. I have a huge stack of paperwork on my desk but I don't feel like doing it today.

"_Six?"_

I looked over at the intercom. Holiday . One of the only voices I actually enjoy hearing. I stood up and pushed the button to respond.

"Yes, Doctor Holiday?"

"_Come down to the lab. I have something to show you." _ Click. The connection was cut off. I sighed. This better be good.

…

I silently stepped into the lab where Holiday often spent most of her time. I could smell to sterile air. It makes you miss dirt.

I walked up to Holiday who still had her back to me. I stood there for a moment waiting for her to notice me.

" Holiday ?" She jumped nearly a foot in the air and turned around.

"Six! How many times do I have to say this, don't do that!"

"What was it that you called me for?" I said. Just get this over with, woman.

"Right that. I wanted to test this." She walked over to a table and returned with something in her hand. It appeared to be a wristwatch only with no clock on it.

"What is this?"

"It is a device I have been recently working on. I have programmed it to begin destroying nanites without harming to host. I wanted to try it on some inactive nanites to see the effects…" She looked at me. Oh, great. Just great.

"Do you really expect me to put that on?"

She grabbed my wrist. "Of course I do. Just toughen up and deal with it."

I looked at the white object that was now wrapped around my wrist.

"Just a few more adjustments….and done." Holiday looked up at me like she expected something to happen. I looked around and arched an eyebrow at her. I felt a tiny shock go through my body. I stood there for another minute.

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? I guess it still needs to be worked on. Alright, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." I turned around and headed back towards my room. In the hall I passed a mirror. I don't have the slightest clue why someone would even put that in the hall. I looked at my reflection. Glasses were in place. Hair's smooth…Oh my God what is that?

I stared at my reflection as I watched a long white hair grow out of my cheek. It looks like… a whisker?

This can't be real. I speed walked back to my room before anyone could see my face. Once in my room, I ran over to my bathroom and stared into the mirror. More and more whiskers slid out of my cheeks and my eyebrows. I looked down at my hands pressed against the sink. My fingers were getting shorter and my freshly cut nails got longer and curved.

What the heck did Holiday do to me?

Should I go ask…? NO! Especially not looking like this! I ran out of my bathroom and looked around thinking for some reason that the answer to life was written on the walls.

Suddenly the green painted walls became brighter than usual. Strange…

"Hey Six you in there?" Oh great. Rex came to bother me for money—again. Oh no…

"Go away Rex." That sounded as much like me as kitten sounds like a lion.

"You okay in there?"

"Go away Rex." I repeated. I mumbled to myself about the nosiness of teens.

"Hey I hear growling in there. I comin' in!"

Oh crap. The door slid open and Rex stood there.

"Uh, Six? Where did you just...go?" He walked towards my bed. Since when did he get so…tall?

He looked down at me.

"It's a cute little kitten!"

**So how was that? I needed a real break from all this schoolwork and I really liked writing this! Don't forget to review!**


	2. What is Going On?

**OMG I am so happy I got so many reviews!**

**RandomDraggon: I am so happy you love my story! I'm gonna take a look at your story!**

**Peacexfreedom: I luv kittens too! I'm gonna show you how he looks in this chap!**

**echoecho-girl: What sense does it make to steal a free piece of cake? I would do it too though…**

**SuperninjaX: Don't we all love kittens? ;D**

**LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr: You'll be doing some more laughing once you read this! :D**

**Inferno's Child: OMG You just gave me the best idea ever. THANKYOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Lina Trinch: Wow you seriously Sounded like you were waiting for someone to write a story like this. I'm ecstatic that that you luv the first chap so much! I know you're gonna like this one!**

**Before the show starts, ideas are always accepted and the standard disclaimer! I forgot to put it in the first chapter. Enjoy!**

"What is a little guy like you doing in here?" Rex picked me up and held me up.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me for a second. "You must be hungry. Come on, Holiday might have something for ya."

"No! Put me down! Rex! Are you even listening to me?" I yelled as he put me on his shoulder and headed for the door. While walking down the hall several soldiers gave us a few looks.

"Hey Holiday! Look what I found in Six's room!" He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and held me by my armpits, facing Holiday.

"I thought Six didn't like animals."

"What are you saying? I like animals."

"Hm. Talkative aren't you?" She turned to face me. I felt my self being pulled back towards Rex. I felt something press against my back.

"I can smell Six's cologne on him. What do you think of that?"

"Well, Maybe he got into Six's room."

Rex looked me in the eyes and said, "What should I name him?"

"You found him, you can name him."

Rex paused for a moment. "Hmmmmm…I'll name him...Booger."

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT MY NAME! I'M _SIX_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"He must like his name, Rex. He sure has a lot to say." Holiday told Rex. I was put down on the ground. I bolted towards the window and stopped in front of it. I saw a midnight black kitten with forest green eyes in the mirror. I jumped back. Who is that? I walked back over to it. It made the same movements I did. I leaned in. Then it hit me.

That's me! I moved so that I could see all of my…new body. I saw the tail. I turned around to see my own tail. I walked around and around so that I could get a better look at it. Darn. It kept getting away from me. I looked down at my feet-er, _paws. _There were white claws hidden underneath a bit of fur. I couldn't see them but I could feel them.

"Booger, what are you doing?" Rex asked from close behind me. I ignored him. Them I felt myself being picked up off the ground.

"Should he stay in my room tonigh-" The gigantic television screen flicked on. White Knight glared down at us.

"Holiday, I need the data for-what is that _thing_?"

"This _thing_ is a kitten." Rex told White sarcastically.

"Well, don't let it-" At that moment I jumped out of Rex's arms and ran for the door. "-get away. You two are in charge of it. If it causes damage to anything, it'll be taken out of your paycheck." The screen flicked off. I kept running for the door. I just want to get-ow.

I sat down on my butt and stared at the door. I'm too small for the motion sensor! And I just ran into a metal door. That hurt. A lot.

"Oh my God!" Rex laughed. He was laughing so hard White probably heard it.

"The world is trying to screw me, isn't it?" I asked Holiday. She looked down and smiled at me. I looked down at my paws. I have the really bad urge to lick them…that is disgusting. Do you know where the floor has been?

I felt myself being picked up-again. Oh…it was Holiday…

Next thing I know, my body is pressed against her chest. I need to get away from here but it's so…_warm_… *mental slap in the face* I am losing my mind.

"I'll keep him in my room tonight, Rex. Tomorrow I'll show you the basics on how to take care of a cat." Holiday said to Rex. He turned around at her words.

"You have a cat?"

"No I don't have one, but I had one when I was around your age." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." The annoying teenager left Holiday and I alone in the lab. I looked up at her. "Please put me down."

"Well, I know you don't like your new name so I'll call you Black Day. It was the name of my old cat. He was black just like you and had eyes as bright as the day." I heard her say in a tone I had never heard her use before. Maybe it's because animals don't judge…

"I'll take you to my room." …Uh oh.

…

Holiday had changed into a blue nightgown and went straight to bed. That gown looked really bright to me… I could not stop staring at her. I felt almost…perverted being in her room and because she didn't know that the kitten sitting in front of her was actually a grown man. Speaking of that, how am I going to change myself back? They still can't understand me. Either that or they are doing a really good job at ignoring me.

"Black Day, what are you doing down there?" Holiday asked me, snatching me out of my thoughts. She looked down at me from n her

"What does it look like? I'm sitting on the floor."

"You want to come up here? Well…" She reached down and picked me up.

Holiday set me down on her pillow and laid her head back down next to me.

I suddenly feel very slee-

**I just read in an article somewhere that a person who likes green as a lot of passion buried underneath their dignity and honor…what I don't get is why Six chooses to be so stoic most of the time.**

**…Cesar has a few screws loose, doesn't he?**

**ANYWAY, how did I do? I'm going to keep working on the next chap.**

**Please review!**


	3. Another Problem

**This computer I am sitting at right now is extremely slow. Does anyone know of a program that can speed this thing up? My dad for some reason refuses to do it. Sorry For the late update. I had a HUGE project due for my Survey Literature class. Anyway, enjoy! And this week is Finals week for us. So a lot of studying. And I appreciate those who reviewed my last chapter!**

Six Lives

I looked over at Rex who was swinging his legs while he was sitting on the examination table. I have been a cat for two days now. No one has even gotten a clue that I'm Six.

Providence accepts only the best to work on Headquarters and they can't figure that much out? What is wrong with you people?

Holiday left and came back with kitten food yesterday. I refuse to eat that stuff. It doesn't even look like food…even though it smells terribly delicious…

Chicken…turkey…_gravy_…

I felt my stomach growl. No! I refuse to eat it! But it smells awfully good...

Hm. I have yet to see Bobo. Well, considering I was with Holiday most of the time…

I felt the ground vibrating slightly. I turned my head almost 180 degrees to see Rex coming towards me.

I have never felt so puny in my life!

He crouched down the pick me up. I involuntarily stood up on my back legs and waved my short front legs around, pathetic claws out.

The teen took one more look at me and nearly fell over laughing. That kid should know by now that I don't like being laughed at. Slash.

"Hahahaha-OW! What the heck was that for, you little monster?" Rex brought his hands up to his face. Three new marks appeared over his left eyebrow.

"Shut up or I'll do it again." Scratching him was actually…fun.

"Rex, leave that poor cat alone and get over here." Holiday said clearly annoyed. I smiled at him.

"What she said."

"Did that kitten just smile at me? I hate so much." He stood up and went back over to the table.

I hate you too.

The sound of electricity filled my ears. I stood back up, ears perked. The screen in front of me (well, _above_ me) flicked on, showing White's face.

"Have you seen Agent Six? He's been gone for almost 2 days now."

"No I haven't seen him." Holiday said not looking at the screen.

"He'll show up eventually." Rex added.

"For God's sake, I'm right here!" I jumped up and down on all four of my paws to get them to look at me. They all just stared at me.

"Holiday, give that cat his shots." The screen flicked off. Wait-I don't need any shots!

"I wonder if he forgot that he's not my cat…?" Holiday mumbled to herself, looking intently into Rex's eyes with a small doctor's light.

"Really? I'm a grown man!" I headed for the door, forgetting that I'm still too little to make it open. I cursed the door for not opening.

"Rex, do you mind giving him a bath? He refused to use the litter box I gave him." Holiday asked the teen. My eyes widened.

"You can't make me!"

…

The teen carried me under his arm like I was luggage to I'm assuming the complete bathroom Providence gave Rex. Rex dropped me on a neatly folded pile of white towels and started to walk towards the bathtub.

I bolted for the closing door as if my life depended on it.

Then again, considering how his hamster died of a heart attack from getting so scared…

"Let me out!" I tried climbing up the door and biting through it. It didn't work. Rex walked towards me with a towel. I saw a bottle of Dawn dish soap behind him.

Somebody's going to lose a finger.

…

After the traumatizing experience, Rex grabbed me and took me back to the lab, still soaked with water. I nearly scratched his face off since he got soap in my eyes.

Come to find out, Holiday wasn't there. And instead of leaving Rex took the wonderful opportunity to be nosy.

He looked around Holiday's desk and appeared to be picking up something. It was too hard to see down on the ground. I sat on the ground with my legs bunched up underneath me to stay warm.

"What is thi-ouch! What the heck was that?" I heard something click back onto the table. I followed the teen with my eyes as he walked away from me, towards a mirror. My whiskers twitched. Wait a minute…

The teen looked at his reflection. The air conditioning blew Rex's scent towards me. It had changed ever so slightly. Oh no…

Rex had actually started to shrink before my eyes! I stood up, He started to panic, moving around the room non-stop and constantly falling. I could feel my fur standing on end. As he shrunk his clothes was replaced with fur. Another noise, besides Rex's squealing and running, caught my attention.

Holiday! She was coming back to the lab! I ran up to Rex, who was still panicking, and got him to look at me.

Oh, great. This is EXACTLY what I need right now.

Rex had turned into a light brown and white spotted kitten.

The sound of Holiday's heels grew nearer. Rex looked at me, horrified.

We have got to get out of here. That window over there is open slightly…

**Well that made me feel a lot better. Any ideas for the next chapter? The next is coming soon, I promise! Please review!**


	4. Escape Route

**This was my first official week of summer. And for the first time in my entire life I DIDN'T WANT THE SCHOOLYEAR TO END! I'm kinda upset that my favorite teacher ever is leaving our school after just one year…oh well; let's get on with the story! Thanks for the ideas in chapter 3's reviews! So how will Six get out of trouble this time with Rex now being a kitten? Read it, enjoy it and find out! X)**

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? HOW DID I GET SO SMALL? WHO ARE _YOU_? I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs and ran around the room, chasing his newly discovered tail. I sighed. This is going to be a _very_ long day. Holiday's heels kept getting closer. As the sound approached us, I ran over to Rex and put my paw on his mouth to get him to shut up.

Wait a minute…Holiday's headed in another direction! I'm assuming she turned a corner. With my sensitive hearing she probably wasn't even close to the lab!

"Will you get your hands-err, _paws _off me?" Rex said in an irritated muffled voice. I took my paw away from his mouth.

"Why am I the same size as you?" Rex looked me up and down with his huge pale green eyes.

"Because, Rex, you have been turned into a feline by touching Holiday's latest project, like me."

"I got turned into a-wait a minute, you got turned into a cat? Then, who are you?" He asked, clearly freaked out by my response and the fact that I can talk at all.

"I'm Six."

Rex let that sink in for a moment. Then he bolted for the door, pawing at it yelling,

"Help! HELP! Let me outta here! Six is gonna kill me!"

For the longest, I thought that cats couldn't cry. At that moment, he proved me wrong.

I walked up beside him silently. He jumped a foot to his left and puffed up his tail in fear.

"Rex, I'm your caretaker. And as much as I'd love to, I can't kill you." He relaxed and pressed a paw on the door in relief. Suddenly the door opened, making Rex fall on his shoulder.

"Thanks for opening the door, by the way. Come on. You may not be in trouble now, but when I'm human again…"

Rex visibly swallowed.

…

The two of us padded down the halls, looking for an exit. I considered asking Holiday for help but I remembered that the device that turned me into a black kitten wasn't totally safe yet so she still needs to work on that. Plus, She wouldn't be able to help me anyway since I speak cat.

I saw an air vent above my head. Air vents usually lead outside but I may not be able to get up there…it's worth a shot. I turned around and ran towards the opposite wall. I jumped near the center of the hall and landed on the wall on all fours, using my claws to help stay on the wall for a moment. As fast as I could I jumped towards the air vent, grateful that there was an enormous hole rusted through the bars. I made a sort of somersault and landed in the air vent without losing a strand of fur on the rusted metal. My black paws hit the cold metal and I could feel the breeze. I went back towards the way I came in and looked down.

Rex's jaw had hit the floor. "That. Was the awesomest Wall Jump I HAVE EVER SEEN!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a long strip of some kind of soft stuff I found in the vent. I have absolutely no idea why something like that would be in here. Rex got the idea without me needing to tell him. He hooked his claws into cloth. After I barely managed to pull him up with my teeth, Rex started chattering again flicking his tail back and forth.

"That was so awesome! How did you do that?"

"I jumped off the wall."

"You really have to teach me that."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because whenever I do try to show you something, you never show up for me to teach you."

"…"

The rest of the walk in the vents carried on in silence, thank God. I could see a faint light that appeared to be coming up out of the vent …

Rex and I walked over to the light. The light was a warm blue rather than the usual hard white florescent lights.

"What do you think it is…?" Rex interrupted my concentration.

"It's a blue light, kid."

"I mean where it's coming from."

"Rex, the room below us." I'm growing a bit impatient with him. Maybe I should have just left him in the halls…

The vent shifted a bit. I crouched low to the ground and listened, ignoring Rex. The thin fur near my ears helped me listen harder. I heard a very intimidating creaking sound coming from everywhere at once. The sound must be bouncing off the metal!

"What the heck was-" I rushed over to Rex and put a paw over his mouth. I held my ground, completely still. I waited for almost a minute when Rex shoved my paw away from me.

"What is wrong with you? It's perfectly safe!" He made a move to walk forward.

"I wouldn't move around right now." I kept low to the ground, feeling the instability of the section of the air vent we were standing in. A roaring noise was staring to get louder and louder.

"Oh come on! There is nothing wrong-" There was a very violent jolt and the next thing I knew I was falling down into a very large room. I flipped over to keep from landing on my back, stiffened my tail to help with my balance and I felt my paws hit something very hard and cold. I heard another noise next to me.

Rex had somehow managed to land on his face.

Wait a minute…this room looks very familiar…

"That's it! We are in The Launch Pad!" For once I agree with the kid.

"Have any idea what we are standing on?" Rex got up for his face. I shook my head.

I started sniffing the ground and walking forward.

I started to smell myself from behind a glass panel I was standing on. This had to be my jump jet! The light must've been coming from the control panels! But how in the world am I going to get inside of it…

"Need help?" Rex pressed his paw on the frame of the glass panel, his tail high with pride. I watched it pop open, much to my delight.

Now we can finally get some help.

…

I was sitting in the pilot's seat, just barely able to see over the dashboard. So far I was doing fine piloting a jet considering I'm a kitten.

"_Who ever is in there, land the jet now. You have ten seconds to start descending."_

Great. The US Air Force wants me to land. The problem is that I'm too small to make a landing!

"Six, what is going on?" I looked down the brown and white kitten.

"We are crash-landing. Now."

"Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me we are crash-landing. You had better hold onto something."I watch him disappear behind my chair and bite the seat belt. His brown and white fur was bristling.

"I watched the clouds go by faster and the ground get bigger and bigger. Right before I crashed into the ground in a nose dive, I pulled up as had as I could so I'd land on the belly of the my jump jet, instead of completely destroying it…

Oh, and killing us in the process.

…

"Rex! Get up!" I slapped him over the face (claws out), getting no reaction at all. Then I grinned.

"I hear Holiday want to ask you-"

"He jumped up before I could finish what I was saying. "Holiday wants to ask me out! It's about time! Does she really want to?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Oh man! Why would you do that to me?"

"To get you up," I walked over to the huge hole in the wall. I walked out. The sky was an ominous red with deep red clouds. The trees were blackened yet still alive.

My tail nearly fell between my legs.

Great. Just great.

We just happened to land in Abysus.

**Well. I was able to get to work on this more quickly than I thought. I barely have time to get on the computer. So how'd I do? I love ideas and inspiration and I appreciate all reviews that are not flames. Until next time…**


	5. Treasure Hunt

**Sorry for the wait to all of my fanfiction readers. My mom waited till the last possible moment to tell me we were going to visit relatives about 580 miles away from home. And then after we came back, the Internet crashed on our computer. To make it even worse I have school So, Holiday is going to try and figure out what happened to Six. This one is my most successful story and I hope I keep it up! Enjoy!**

Holiday 's POV

Si x has been gone for officially three days. There has been absolutely no word on where he is. And if he were going somewhere he didn't want Providence to know about, he would have at least told me.

I'm really starting to worry about him. And just a little while ago I noticed that the kitten disappeared also…

I stood up from my chair and glanced at the pile of paperwork sitting on my desk. That will have to wait until I find Six and the kitten.

…

I reached Rex's room and knocked. I may need back-up. After a few minutes of silence, I opened the door myself. Rex wasn't there and Bobo was knocked out in his hammock.

"Bobo! Get up!" I snapped my fingers by his ear and soon got him up.

His spoke in a groggy, half-asleep tone. "What? What do ya want?"

"Where's Rex?"

He rubbed his eyes and blinked up at me. "Don't know."

"Well you're no help." I turned to leave the room when Bobo said something else.

"What, he's missing or somethin'?"

"Yes, and are you going to help me find him?"

"…Maybe, for something in return…"

"I'm buying pizza when we get back."

He perked up at the thought of an opportunity to get free(on his part) pizza. "Well, we're wastin' time! Let's go already!"

I smirked. Works every time.

…

I headed back to the lab to get a few things we might need. I have my guns, my nanite tracker, stolen keys to a jump jet…While I was looking around I kicked something under the examination table.

I wonder what that was… I never have things just lying around on the floor. It was a safety hazard in the lab. I got down on my knees and looked under the table. It was my little project! How did it get on the floor? I grabbed it and stood up. I brushed the dust off and looked at it.

For some strange reason, I feel like this little thing has a lot to do with Six and Rex…I shoved it in my lab coat pocket. I'll hold onto it for later.

…

I looked into the screen of the nanite tracker. Rex's nanites have a special signature unlike other nanites, making them easy to track. Bobo was piloting while I had the job of navigating.

"Where to now?" Bobo looked at me briefly with his one good eye.

"His signal is getting closer-" The screen on the dashboard flicked on showing a furious White Knight.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"We're on a mission." I thought up of the lie quickly.

"Assigned by whom?" He asked sarcastically.

"…" The screen flicked off suddenly.

Bobo smiled as I saw hand retract back to the handles. "Oops. I guess the communication system is down again."

You have to love that monkey. The tracker beeped in my hand. The small green screen had a small blue light in the far right hand corner.

That must be him. It shows me a different color for the different nanite signature. And Rex's is blue.

When I looked up his current location, my heart dropped.

He was in the heart of Abysus. This is going to be a very long day.

Six's POV

"Great, you just had to give us away, Six."

I turned around to look him in the eyes. "Me? You were the one who freaked out when the Venus fly trap EVO looked at you."

"I would think any normal person would, too."

I sighed and looked up at the small barred window. That plant only looked at Rex and he absolutely flipped out. Biowulf must have heard him from afar and came to look around. He caught us trying to run away. Thank God he didn't find the jet. Van Kliess looked at the two of us and chose the keep us instead of kill us.

The only problem is that we are his test subjects for his lastest…project.

This is the second time this week that I'm a lab rat. Or cat.

I looked up at our cell window. It's too high, even for me. He must have built this hellhole just for us.

Rex was still blabbing on and on about nothing when I heard something off in the distance.

There was no mistaking it. A jumpjet was landing! I spun around waiting for someone to come, but I heard nothing.

There was no other sound of rescue. I doubt they actually know where I am.

I laid down and watched Rex walk around the cell, searching for a way out. I told him there was no such thing.

Holiday's POV

The Jet had just landed within walking distance of the great castle. Bobo and I grabbed the few things we thought we may need and headed off. Bobo was unusually quiet, which, in my eyes, was a very bad sign.

I sure hope this tracker is wrong.

I fingered My little project that was still buried inside of my pocket as the dry red soil crunched under my feet. I felt a tiny static shock.

Bobo looked up at me and stopped dead in his tracks. What is he looking at me like that for...?

I felt myself get smaller and smaller. I could feel my fingers getting shorter but at the same time, my nails got much longer. Something was pushing its way out of my tailbone. I saw long white hairs grow out fo my cheeks. My vision was sharper than ever. Raw power surged through my veins.

Bobo sounded like he was ready to run screaming. "Uhhh, Doc...? You really need to look in a mirror...!"

There was a pool of water beside me. I thought it was clear before but now I can see the impurities. My reflection stared back at me in disbelief.

I was a fully grown cat with storm grey fur with black face, brown paws and emerald green eyes. I blinked.

So that's what happened to Six.

**So what do you think? have any suggestions for the story? Please review!**


	6. I Can Work This Out… Somehow

**Don't ask. I'm just glad I was able to publish this chapter. Enjoy!**

I Can Work This Out…Somehow

I managed to put my project around my neck like a collar and looked up at Bobo.

"Stay here and do not follow me!"

"Okay but-" Too late. I was already running into the bushes.

At this point, I know where Van Kleiss' castle. I kept my tail low and hoped Rex was actually there.

I heard a twig snap.

I froze and listened. Out of literally nowhere, a black clawed hand grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Why did all these animals decide to come on the same day? Van Kleiss will decide keep it, anyway, like the other two." Biowulf! I must smell like a normal cat so I'm safe for now. One of the animals has to be Rex! Or Six. And who is he calling an "it"?

Next thing I know, I'm being tossed into a room. I landed hard on my paws. I looked up and around.

"Who are you?" I spun around to see who had spoken to me. A little kitten, more than a head shorter than me, walked up to me. The kitten was brown and white spotted with bright eyes. The scent for some strange reason was very familiar…

"Is that you, Doctor Holiday?" Another voice came from the shadows, this one, much more familiar.

Six!

I looked towards the shadows, waiting for something to come out. I forgot about the freezing cold bricks of the floor as a figure stepped out.

It was the black kitten from a few days ago!

"Six…?" I asked, purely amazed.

"Hello! Rex needs some love, too!" The brown and white kitten shouted impatiently.

I had so many questions to ask, I could hardly start. "Rex! Six! How long have you two been like this?"

"I've been a black fur ball for about four days and Rex, about twelve hours."

I walked closer to him. The same serious look…except on a kitten.

"What?" His facial expression twitched a bit at my unblinking stare.

"It feels…strange that I have to look down at you. Anyway, how did you become a feline?"

"That so called 'project' of yours turned Rex and I into animals. I'm assuming you're wearing it around your neck."

"Yes. I touched it, as well, turning…well you know what happens next."

"HEY! Still being ignored here!" Rex jumped up and down. I gave my attention to the angry kitten.

"You got anything to eat?"

I sighed. This is going to be a very long day.

…

By nightfall, the already cold cell got even colder. Six was stubborn at first, but I could tell that he was starting to freeze. I had the two of them huddle together in the corner and I kept to cold air off them.

"The one up-side to being a baby animal…" Rex smiled and snuggled close to me. I rolled my eyes.

There a strange shock of electricity between Six and I before I gave in to sleep.

…

I woke up to find a much larger cat curled up near me. The cat was huge and very black. I jumped up, fur on end. The cat lifted its head and looked right at me. Who is this cat and where did Six go?

"I'm a grown cat, aren't I?" Six's lovely voice sounded in my ears. I relaxed. I looked at him at he stood and shook off some dust. He was now a muscular black cat with brilliant forest green eyes.

It fits him.

There are footsteps coming towards our cell. They sound like-boots! It could be Van Kleiss.

"There's no use in hiding, Holiday. We can't go anywhere." I looked at Six in amazement. Sometimes I wonder about that man…

"Ah, what beautiful specimens. I'll be taking the two of you…" Van Kleiss appeared in the doorway and grabbed the both of us, leaving Rex behind.

The red light in the place seemed to get brighter. I twitched a whisker.

This is going to be a very long and painful day.

Rex's POV

Wow that was a good night's sleep! I need a blanket or something because it just got really cold in here…hey where's Holiday? Where's Six?

He better not be alone with Holiday!

I stood up and stretched, letting my claws scrap the floor. I looked around the little cell.

"Hey, where is everybody…?"

I can see a light coming from under the door. I walked over to it. The space under the door seemed big enough for me to get my head through…

-A Short Time Later-

That was so painful, I can't even begin to start.

"Well, I out. Now I just need to find Six and Doc…I can smell Holiday's perfume. Roses in the spring breeze…huh? Gotta stay focused, gotta stay focused, gotta stay focused!

Ok the scent is coming from down the hall…

-Another Short Time Later-

I walked around the corner to see Van Kleiss hovering over an examination table. I backed up and peaked back around.

Six and the Doc were tied down to this weird thing that was buzzing with black electricity. There were several scalpels, scissors and syringes lined up. My ears drooped a bit

I so didn't sign up for this.

**So how was that? Let me know if you have any ideas and don't forget to review!**


	7. Booya!

**Kitty Power!**

Booya!

Rex's POV

I cannot believe I'm doing this.

I looked around frantically for something, anything that could get Holiday and Six out of there. Ooh, there it is! I could see a big handle. Maybe if I jump on it, I can free them.

"Unfortunately for you, this experiment won't allow your mate to have anymore kittens." Van Kleiss spoke them. I am so not Holiday's kid.

While he was blabbing on to the cats, I leap over to the handle and landed on it. Only, it wouldn't move! Come on, come on, come on! I hopped up and down in frustration. Suddenly, it jerked down and the weird electricity cut off and Six was freed!

The weird thing was the first thing he did was free. He sat down and started licking his butt. I slowly tilted my head to the side. What the heck is he-? He really let the cat get to him.

Quicker than a flash, Six tore up the ropes binding them to the table. Turns out, not all of the electricity turned off. The black stuff struck Holiday, Six and I. It was like I had too much cat nip!

I couldn't stop moving and was jittery for a fight. Van Kleiss turned around and saw me.

Too late.

I jumped on his face, clawing it up. Cat claws are bad. Kitten claws are far worse. I shouted in triumph."BOOYA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Argh! Get off me!" I could hear the pattering of feet and shoes coming towards the experiment room. The Pack. I ignored it temporarily.

"Not on your life!"

"Rex! Let's go!" I heard Six shout the command at me from the hall. I gave Van Kleiss one more good scratch on the face and bolted after Six's voice.

...

The three of us were already outside when I turned the Six.

"What was with the licking...?" The large black cat turned and gave me a very menacing look.

"One. I couldn't help it. Two. It was a good distraction." I heard Holiday giggle a bit up ahead. But still... that was so weird.

For another moment they kept running and I could hardly keep up.

"Hey! Wait up!" I panted hard as I slowed down. Six came back around, more than a little annoyed, and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

Not cool.

We burst through the deep red leaves and bushes and looked around. Six dropped me to the ground. There was a jump jet and Bobo was sitting in the cockpit.

Our free ticket outta Frankenstein's castle.

He sees us and opens the hatch to let us in.

"I see the Doc, but no Green bean and no Rex." Bobo looked at us carefully.

"I'm right here, Bobo!" My tail swished from side to side in annoyance.

"Oh, hey, kid! And who's Blackie over there?" Six quickly looked at him and emitted a long, low growl.

"Yep. That's Six."

"Uh, how about we save this until we get home!" Holiday's black face poked in between the conversation after seeing the Pack off in the distance..

...

Finally we all got back to Providence. Six was just looked pissed off and I still wanted something to eat. Holiday was trying to get Six to talk. Wasn't working.

I guess The Pack didn't follow us since we nearly scratched Van Kliess' eyes out. Boy was that fun!

"Thank you for riding Bobo Airlines. Please exit to the back in an orderly fashion."

I looked back at Bobo and told him the just shut up. Six and Holiday walked off the jet into the garage and I followed behind. The jet garage was dark with that same light blue glow. At the door there were two Providence foot soldiers. I walked up to them.

"Hey! Let us in!" The two guys looked at me and looked at each other.

"What a cute little kitten! Has to be pretty dumb to wander this far."

"Who are you calling' dumb?" I hissed at the soldier. They both just laughed. Six walked in front of me.

"I'll handle this." Next thing I know, the two guys, who have new scars on their faces, are running from a seemingly bloodthirsty wild animal. Remind me never to piss him off. When Six came back, Holliday said, "Don't ever do that again."

"I can't guarantee that."

Bobo unlocked the door and went off somewhere, only saying that he'll be right back. Six, on the other hand just went to his room. Holiday and I have no real choice but to follow him down the white halls.

...

Back in Six's room, all three of us jumped up onto Six's bed. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us.

"Why does it smell like cherry blossoms in here?" I sniffed the air. Six just turned around and started digging for something in an open box sitting on the floor. There was some rustling and banging around.

Suddenly I felt this strange tingle go up my spine and I could feel myself getting larger. The same thing seemed to be happening with Six and Holiday.

I shuddered. Seeing fur turn back into skin is so weird. I put my paws over my eyes and waited for the weirdness to ensue.

A moment later, feelings stopped. I took one paw off my left eye and looked around. There was Six and Holiday standing in front of me, completely human. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, kid?" Six spoke firmly to me. Then I noticed something about him that was more than a little strange.

Holiday gave me a strange look. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

"There is something really weird about the both of you..."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Six has cat fangs. And you, Doc, have a pair of cat ears."

Six sped over to his bathroom and Holiday followed him. I could feel something behind me. I looked back, fearing the worst.

I had a long dark brown tail.

This is a freaking' anime nightmare!

**Is it weird that whenever I dream, there is always this feeling of peril? I'm usually getting chased by someone or something... Anyway, how'd you like the new chapter? Please review! :)**


	8. See, What Happened Was

***rubbing hands together* This is gonna be fun! Now we have three anime kitty people! I just watched the Lion King on DVD! I honestly think that was the best movie Disney ever made. The Circle of Life!**

See, What Happened Was...

Holiday POV

I have a TAIL!" Rex yelled, trying to turn around and look at his tail. I have a pair of brown cat ears on top of my head. I kept staring in the mirror at them. I moved them around and flattened them against my head to make sure I could move them easily. I have a feeling I'm going to have to hide these...

I looked at Six, who was the calmest out of all three of us. He seemed to be deep in thought and he hadn't noticed me looking at him. Rex was still fretting over the fact that he had a tail when Six went over to his closet and grabbed a dark green bandana. He handed it to me. I looked up at him.

"Most people won't find it very _normal _if they see you with a pair of cat ears."

I considered that for a moment and tied it over my head, wondering why Six had a bandana. I snatched my little project off my neck and place it in my pocket. Rex was _still_ panicking about the tail when I grabbed him by the shoulders in order to get his attention.

"Rex, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

"Rex, breathe. You should be used to having a tail by now!"

"She's right, Rex." Six stood next to me, arms crossed over his chest. Eventually Rex relaxed.

"Now what'll I do with this tail..."

I thought for a second. Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Wrap it around your waist. It will look exactly like a belt. A furry belt." Rex, for once, didn't argue and just did what I told him. If you didn't know he had a tail, you would never suspect it.

"Let's go. It's suspicious enough with anyone other than me being in my room."

I nodded. True enough.

...

We all walked down the hall, trying to be casual. Six got more than a few surprised glances. People gave me really funny looks. The bandana.

"_Where have you three been?"_ We all turned around at the same time to see a screen mounted on the wall turn on. White glared holes through all of us. Rex spoke first.

"Well, that is a very long story there."

"_All of you get to the briefing room, now."_

We all exchanged glances after the screen flicked off.

"We don't have much of a choice but to go." For once, Rex was right.

We all reported in the briefing room. I don't know about Six and Rex but I have absolutely no idea how the heck we are going to explain our little adventure to White_ and_ get him to believe all of it.

...

The huge screen in the white briefing room flicked on and White appeared on it. There was a very angry look on his face. Oh, boy.

"_Would you mind telling me why is it that three of my most valuable agents dropped off the face of the earth?"_

"See, what happened was-" White cut Rex off before he could complete the sentence.

"_I don't want excuses. I want answers."_

I stepped in. "It was all really my fault. I was working on a little project and-"

"A project that wasn't authorized by me?"

Already he was testing my patience. "Correct. It was originally meant to destroy nanites without harming the host. I tested it on Six since I figured he was strong enough to handle the side effects I had estimated. However, they were worse than I thought."

"_That doesn't explain why you or Rex was gone."_

Rex threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm not even gonna lie to you. You probably won't believe what I'm gonna tell you, but I'm telling you anyway! Doc's project turned all three of us into cats!"

White stared at all three of us long and hard. His expression didn't change at all.

"_Do you really expect for me to believe that?"_

"Yes!" Rex and I said in unison. Six nodded, agreeing with us.

"If you still don't believe us, look at me!" Rex uncoiled his long tail from around his waist and moved it around to show White that it was his tail. I sighed under my breath and took off the bandana. I had my ears perked and facing White. I saw Six crack a small smile, just big enough for White to see his newly acquired fangs.

White looked at each one of us individually, disbelief on his face. It was barely visible, but there.

"_Well, you three aren't lying. Doctor Holiday, do what you can so fix this...problem. Rex, Caesar wanted to speak with you."_ The screen turned off. I turned and looked at Rex.

"Don't look at me! He was gonna find out sooner or later." Rex casually walked out of the door. The grunts passing by stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of his long brown tail. I smiled slightly and headed off to my lab.

I'm really considering whether or not I really want to fix my project.

...

"Done!" I finally put down my small white device. I had worked on it for a few hours trying to reverse the operating process. I think I'm done with it. I put a finger to the comm. link in my ear.

"Six, Rex! Come down to my lab!"

"Here!" I jumped and turned around to see Rex walking in.

"Well, that was fast. Where's Six?"

"He's on his way." Rex flicked his tail around.

A second later, Six silently walked in.

"Great, you're here! Both of you put a hand on it." I held out the small white object. Neither of them moved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said, impatiently.

"To tell you the whole truth, I kinda like having a tail." Rex rubbed the back of my neck. "I went to town earlier and got a lot of attention from the ladies!"

"I find it enjoyable having fangs. They enhance the intimidation towards people I don't like." I turned and looked at Six in sheer disbelief. Rex smirked.

"The 'People You Don't Like' category includes Caesar, huh?"

"Yes."

Then I thought about it. Somewhere deep inside me I really like the ears. They made me look cuter. I catch Six staring at me more often...

"I'll keep the ears." That made both of them turn, and stare at me.

"So we wanna stay anime people. What are we gonna tell White? I doubt he's gonna like that." Rex crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"Easy. Tell him the attempt to fix her project failed." Six stated. I have to admit, it was a good idea.

A light bulb went off over my head. "Six, give me one of your magna blades."

Six looked at me, slightly confused.

"So I can make sure this thing doesn't work again." With that, he unsheathed one of the blades and handed it to me. I tossed the white device that has caused all three of us so much trouble and swung Six's sword like a baseball bat. The two halves of my project fell to the ground. We all stood there and stared at it.

"Well, staring at it won't do anything." Rex got a broom and swept it up. He then waved his hand and walked out of the door.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

That leaves Six and me. I glanced at the clock I had mounted on the wall. It read, 10:47pm. Suddenly my body reminded me just how long I had stayed up. I yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Six put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly started purring. Six raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What? I couldn't help it."

"I know you can't." Six took his magna blade out of my hand and left.

I sighed smiling and shook my head. Six can be as stiff as a board, but he's still a man.

...

In my nightgown, I laid down in my soft bed. After all of this chaos, I honestly do think that Six enjoyed this whole cat thing. Maybe he-

I saw a long stream of light snaked into my room. I chose to stay down, unsure of what it was. I couldn't see them since I was facing away from the door. I heard a series of very quiet footsteps. I could feel a presence coming closer to my bed. The footsteps came around to my side of the bed. I could see a very dark shade of green.

Then I felt a light kiss on the cheek. I could hear deep resonating purr. I enjoyed every moment of listening to that calming purr. Then the stream of light grew shorter and disappeared.

**Hmmm... What should the next chap be about? I wanna wrap this up well. Does anyone know whether or not there will be a fourth season to Generator Rex? **

**Who do you like more from the Lion King? Scar, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, or Mufasa?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
